creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Havoc98/The late night visitor
Just gonna say that this is actually not intended to be a pasta, and this is going to be a short blog post. This is just an experience I had not too long ago. So I'll just get down to explaining it now. In my previous blog post, I mentioned that I'd give an example about a moment where I showed no fear, when I probably should have. Now, you can believe this or not, I myself am personally conflicted on the subject since it seemed all too real, but I shove it off as a drunken dream of sorts. Alright, so it was a special event and we spent it at my aunt's house. We threw a BBQ, a little drinking was involved, and I decided to sleep at around 12am. I remember not being able to fall asleep, so I was in some sort of half-sleep trance. I was really relaxed, and I just sorta laid there quietly occasionally checking the time. So at some point, I heard creaking in the room I was in, which was one of my aunt's guest rooms, and a generously small one with a queen sized bed. It was easy to see around the room at night since it was basically just a square room. It was 3am and everyone was already asleep; and you could tell since the drunken laughter had died down. I myself had a few drinks but nothing too strong, just a few light beers to celebrate and hang with my family. So I don't really remember how the conversation started, but soon enough, I was talking to something standing in the corner of the room. I could slightly see its form, but it hid itself in the shadows. I remember that it had no voice, but somehow I could understand what it was asking and telling me. We talked about love, what it had meant to me, I explained the bond between lovers and what it should be like. Then it asked me why I wasn't interested in finding love. I explained, and we just had a very deep talk. We talked about humanity, violence, what my opinions were on some subjects, life, religions, philosophy, etc. So not long after, he started asking me personal questions. Some I answered, some I didn't. Eventually it asked me if I was afraid, to which I replied no. it asked me a little more questions before finally asking me again "are you afraid?". I told it once again that I wasn't but it corrected itself and said "Not of me, are you afraid of yourself?". Due to recent events, It took me a while before finally replying "yes". It then told me that it didn't blame me, that it was afraid of me too. Not long after, I fell asleep again. I woke up the next morning well rested, remembering the conversation with the visitor. It was all probably just a dream, but it was very vivid and real. I did drink after all, so I guess I'll really never know. Nothing strange happened after or up to now, so it probably was. What do you guys think? Category:Blog posts